Out of Time
by BurnedIce
Summary: The Kazanna has ripped open. Unsuspecting, Sango finds herself dragged into it- and immediately finds herself waking up in an forest clearing where she meets a boy with familiar violet eyes. Walking through memories to save the one you love can be, in fact, quite irritating. Especially when the man you're trying to save is Miroku.
1. Prologue

. x .

_"Never let your head hang down. Never give up and sit down and grieve. Find another way." _

_~Richard M. Nixon_

* * *

><p>The day was peaceful. The spring weather was warm and sunny without a cloud in sight. There was a slight breeze that rustled the leaves of trees and the only unnatural sound that could be heard was that of a shokujo staff and quiet chattering amongst companions that were comfortable speking with each other.<p>

Coming along the path ahead of the others was a small kitsune kit, and sticking close to him was a small nekomata. Not too far behind them a young boy walked with a kusarigama in his hand, keeping a close eye on them. He'd been put in charge of making sure the kitsune was safe, and for that he was grateful. He hated not having something to do.

Behind the younger trio came a couple, one dark haired and the other with hair the color of bright moonlight. A pair of dog ears twitched atop the boy's head, and he impatiently growled something to the raven-haired woman beside him. She smiled soothingly, reassuringly touching his arm and making him blush as he ripped back and snapped at her. She huffed and gave him a warning look before crossing her arms and refusing to acknowledge his demands.

Finally, following the hanyou and miko, came another couple, though this one was silent and content to enjoy said silence. The rings on the houshi's shokujo staff made a soft sound with every step, and the taijiya listened to the sound with a slight smile on her face, looking completely content for the first time since the destruction of her village.

"It's a wonderful day today. What do you think, Sango?"

Sango jumped in surprise at the sudden sound of his voice. "It's a beautiful day," she agreed, casting him a smile that soon vanished when the sound of Kagome's yelling filled the air. "I hope Kagome-chan is alright, though. I think Inuyasha's onto her, she has a few bruises and bumps she refuses to tell him about."

The hanyou plummetted to the ground.

"I do wish she would be kind to Inuyasha," Miroku admitted, "He is merely worried about her health."

"I know," Sango sighed, nodding. They watched in companionable silence as Inuyasha shot to his feet, barked a furious insult into Kagome's face, then bound off to see what was up ahead. "Give him a few seconds, he'll be back." He chuckled and she ended up joining in quietly. Trust those two to end up with such troubles.

"You must be happy," Miroku said, offering an arm to her. She accepted, and he patted her hand with a playful smile as his staff was shifted to the crook of his arm. "Your brother has been returned, after all."

"I am," Sango admitted. She tilted her head to look up at the sky. "All that remains now is to destroy Naraku, avenge my friends and family, and get rid of your Kazanna." She touched the beads and gauntlet that sealed the deadly vortex away, then frowned. Was that a slight tug she felt...?

Cursing under his breath, Miroku moved her hand away with the one that wasn't the holder of a deadly weapon. Sango's jaw dropped. It was! "Houshi-sama-"

He slapped a hand over her mouth, hissing, "Don't! I don't want to trouble anyone else's mind."

She pried his hand away from her lips, glaring at him now. "Houshi-sama!" she breathed, "The Kazanna...it's...why didn't you tell us?" Her eyes gazed sorrowfully at him and Miroku's own flickered with guilt.

"You were happy," he admitted, "I did not want to interrupt that happiness and trouble your mind with the issue." She demanded to know how long it had been going on and he murmured, "Several days before Kohaku's ordeal."

"Houshi-sama!" she shrieked, and he shushed her when Kagome glanced back at them with a frown on her face before shrugging and continuing onward, no doubt believing that he had groped her again. Lowering her voice, Sango pleaded, "Tell the others so we can go after Naraku! Even Inuyasha will look harder than he already is. _Please_, Houshi-sama." She gently grasped his covered hand, ignoring his protest as she pressed it to her cheek in a surprising show of affection.

His eyes softened and he smoothed a thumb across her cheek as he murmured, "Sango, we are already searching hard for Naraku, and we are unable to defeat him at the moment-"

"You promised me," Sango reminded, "After Naraku's death. We would be married. You _promised_. Don't give up on that now. We're so close..."

He examined her gaze, then sighed softly, leaning in to suddenly press a kiss to her forehead. Sango let him, then pulled back to smile faintly at him. "I will tell Inuyasha and Kagome-sama as soon as Inuyasha returns," he swore. "I do believe it to be best that we leave Shippo out of it, however."

"We can do that," Sango agreed eagerly, relieved. He offered her his arm again and she took it once more, this time anxiously leaning into his side as Inuyasha suddenly returned. He spoke urgently to Kagome about something or another, ears flattened, and Miroku and Sango started forward at once to speak with them.

Hiding her fear from Miroku, Sango shoved a smile onto her face forcefully.

Time was running out.

And she decided then and there where she'd be if it did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Surprise...**_**another**_** fanfiction. XD This one will be short. I estimate about...maybe five to ten chapters at the most? I hope you enjoyed. XD Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

. x .

_"Never go backward. Attempt, and do it with all your might. Determination is power."_

_~Charles Simmons_

* * *

><p>A lazy smile encompassed her face as she stared up at the beautiful trees overhead. The sun filtered in, dappling the lush green grass he dozed in, and she paused to stroke the grass with a small hum escaping her face as she became drowsy. <em>Sleep,<em> a voice in her head told her, soothing and gentle, coaxing her to do as asked. _Sleep and it'll all fade away..._

"Wake up!"

The sharp, snapped command made her jolt upwards. Everything came back to her in an instant. She'd been walking beside Miroku, just as she always did, when he'd suddenly cried out in pain, dropping to a knee. Within moments, Inuyasha had rushed Kagome, Kohaku, and Shippo, who'd dragged Kirara with him, away and to safety, snarling under his breath with a furious bark. Sango had been unable to do anything as she was wrenched from the ground, Miroku giving a horrified cry as she was sucked into the unending void...

"Houshi-sama," Sango breathed. "Miroku!" Where was he?!

"Hush," the commanding voice from before soothed. A hand rested against her head suddenly and Sango looked up. A kind looking woman stood there. She stood tall and proud, her midnight colored hair styled in the elegant way of a lady, kept there by a fancy kanzashi that held a bright emerald orb. She was dressed in a long, expensive kimono made of black and silver silk, and her gentle violet eyes shone with grief. "You are safe. Just don't fall asleep, or you will become nothing more than one of the memories you will soon enter."

Sango furrowed her brow, confused as she realized she had nothing but her travel kimono and warp on. No weapons or anything else. Not even the hidden blade usually on her arm. "What do you mean? Where am I?"

"You," the woman said simply, "were sucked into the Kazanna. Time has frozen for my son, however, and there is still hope that he can be saved."

Sango's brown eyes widened as the kind woman helped her to her feet. "Miroku," she breathed, "We didn't...he's..."

"Not yet," she replied firmly. "As I said, there is still hope. Sango, it is much to ask of anyone, but without succession he will lose you and you will lose him. It is possible to save Miroku from his fate; but only if you listen to these instructions: wherever you are, whatever is happening, you must not let him open his Kazanna! If you can stop him from using it, there is a chance that he will live long enough to destroy Naraku. But there is a chance you will never see him as you knew him again. Are you willing to take that chance, Sango?"

Sango stared at the woman before her. This strange woman was giving her a calm and collected stare, emotionless now. Distantly, she thought back. Would Miroku do the same for her? Whatever...this was? The answer was an instant whispered "yes" in her mind. He'd do anything if it meant she might live. A gentle smile crossed the taijiya's face. "Of course," she whispered, then said in a louder, far more confident voice. "Yes. I'm willing to take that chance if it means Houshi-sama will live."

"Good." The woman reached out and let her fingers, soft and feathery to the touch, skim the other woman's cheek. "Remember, Sango, don't sleep. No matter how tempting it becomes to sink into that warmth, don't sleep."

The world vanished around her and Sango saw, heard, and felt absolutely nothing.

* * *

><p>Sango opened her eyes to see a forest above her once more, though this one was different. This one was darker than the previous one she'd awoken in. When she looked down at herself, she found herself in her normal traveling kimono and wrap, though both were shredded fairly well. She flushed, automatically sitting up and covering herself as she looked around.<p>

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud, unable to remember how she'd gotten from beside Miroku to here- excluding that the Kazanna had torn open. Sango received no answer and sighed, pushing herself to her feet. That was her main goal, she decided. Get herself out of possibly youkai infested trees and into a safe location before determinging where exactly she was and if she'd be able to find at least Shippo to help her.

She paused. No, she scolded herself. Not even that jerk Inuyasha was with her. She was completely alone, devoured by the Kazanna when it had split open. _At least Kagome-chan and Kirara are safe,_ she thought as she turned in a slow circle to see if she could find a way out. She could have sworn she'd had another goal, but that memory was long gone.

"Oto-san! Oto-san! Look, there's a woman here!"

Sango whipped around, eyes wide when she found a dangerously sharp shokujo staff pointed at her face. Instinct kicked in and the taijiya leaped back in an instant, cursing quietly under her breath and then grimacing. Inuyasha's habits had worn off on even her. The staff was familiar, though the man holding it wasn't. "Tell me," the man demanded, "Are you a youkai?"

"Youkai?" Sango looked startled. "No, I'm not a youkai. I'm a human, a taijiya in fact. Nowhere close to youkai. I kill youkai for a living though I'm not exactly sure where my Hiraikotsu went..." She trailed off, catching sight of the boy hiding behind the man.

He was young, perhaps six years of age, but she'd know those violet eyes anywhere. It was a small Miroku, dressed in a simple yukata while his father wore clothes similar to the ones she was used to see the houshi in. The earrings she was so familiar with were already in place, and she felt a moment of longing for her group of friends, specifically Miroku. She smiled gently at him.

"A woman taijiya?" The older one muttered, narrowing his eyes. "There is no such thing."

Sango raised her chin, crossing her arms. "First and the most powerful of the taijiya," she retorted. _And eventually the last..._ Now that she thought about it, her village was still around. Her father...even her mother. Kohaku hadn't been born just yet. The thought had her considering the possibility of going to see them, to warn them of what was to come, but the thought of doing so gave her a bad feeling. So she returned her thoughts to the situation before her.

"I see," the houshi muttered, lowering his staff. She saw the wrap that sealed away the Kazanna, just like she'd seen on the Miroku she knew and loved. She felt a moment of sympathy. "Why are you out in the forest without your weapon, taijiya? There are youkai everywhere. You could have been eaten."

She said in response, "I don't know. I woke up here. The last thing I remember is...I was heading home," she lied. The last thing she truly remembered was the sucking of the Kazanna and blackness... "I think I was attacked and then everything's dark."

"I think she's being truthful, Oto-san," Miroku said truthfully, looking up at his father's thoughtful face. Sango wanted to coo at how adorable a child Miroku was. This was definitely coming up in a conversation with Kagome when she got back...

"Follow us," the man decided, relaxing. "I am called Shinri. This is my son, Miroku."

Sango gave Shinri a charming smile. "Sango," she said in introduction of herself. She turned a sweet smile on Miroku, who blinked innocently up at her. "Hello, Miroku-kun," she said, biting back the calling of "Houshi-sama". He was too young for the title, it would raise suspicion. "Thank you, Shinri-san," she added respectfully, bowing her head to him. "I am grateful for your assistance. I am unfamiliar to these woods."

Shinri chuckled. "Of course, Sango-chan." He gently pushed his son a little bit away before starting forward, leaving Miroku and Sango to follow him. Miroku gazed nervously at Sango, who shrugged and began trekking after the houshi. "Miroku!" Shinri said sharply, though there was no anger within his words, "Keep up, boy! There are youkai in these woods and I have not yet taught you how to defend yourself!"

Miroku scampered after his father, falling into step beside Sango. With the curiosity of a child, he looked up at her. "...you look like a lady, Sango-sama," he told her, startling the young woman. She looked down at him and he smiled broadly, showing himself to be missing a few teeth. Sango fought the urge to giggle at the sight. "A very pretty lady."

_A hentai, just like his Oto-san,_ Sango thought, not missing the way Shinri glanced back every now and then at her. "Thank you, Miroku-kun," she told him in response with a gentle smile, longing for the version of Miroku she knew and loved. As much as she loved their friends, he was the one whose company she craved most. "That's a very kind thing for you to say."

Miroku beamed.

As they walked, Sango chattering with Miroku to keep him occupied and not running off and getting himself killed early, she noticed something. Something horrifyingly familiar. Shinri kept clenching a wrapped fist, wincing every now and then, and even from the distance she was at, Sango could hear the Kazanna, just waiting to tear away at them.

She shuddered and Miroku tilted his head curiously. "Are you alright, Sango-sama?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. She gave a silent nod, not trusting her voice.

She understood now, what she was doing in this particular situation. She simply needed to show Miroku that it was alright to be afraid, to lose the one he most likely loved the most. To tell him that though he was scared of the Kazanna that would soon form upon his own palm, that he would eventually find friends who would be willing to help him get rid of it and the monster who'd caused it.

Sango nodded to herself and Miroku frowned his confusion at the determined look on her face.

She could do that.

* * *

><p>"You know about the Kazanna."<p>

The statement stopped Sango dead in her tracks, and she looked up at the tired looking Shinri. Miroku had long since gone to sleep, his small form curled up against his father. She hesitated, then gave a curt nod. Shinri gave a dry smile. "You kept looking at it. May I ask how you know of the Kazanna?"

Sango studied the man. Was it alright to tell him...? Something told her this would be the only chance she got. They were staying in Munshin's temple, where Shinri's grave would soon rest. And a look of ragged acceptance had appeared on his face; they both knew this would be his last night. So she admitted as she waved at Miroku, "Houshi-sama. I...I'm not precisely sure how I got here, but I met him only a year and a half or so ago for me. Years away for the boy beside you. You hunt Naraku, I presume?"

"Naraku," Shinri said, spitting the name out like it was poison- which, it seemed, anywhere it was had been poisoned. "That vile demon. He cursed my father after taking on the form of a beautiful hime."

Sango hummed in amusement. She remembered that story. "As I said, I'm a taijiya. The Shikon no Tama was created in my village. My friend, Kagome-chan, a miko, managed to accidentally shatter the Shikon no Tama and she, a hanyou named Inuyasha, a kitsune called Shippo, and Houshi-sama were searching for it when we met. My village had discovered a shard and we had been caring for it." Her gaze darkened slightly. "Naraku heard and destroyed it. I am the last of the taijiya from my village, along with my nekomata companion Kirara. I was tricked by Naraku into attacking them...but they forgave me."

Shinri snorted. "Unlikely companions you have there, Sango-chan."

"We're mis-matched," Sango said with a faint grin, "But they're my family now. We all rely on each other. Kagome-chan holds us all together. Without her, Inuyasha would fall apart and we'd lose him. She's like a sister to me. But that Houshi-sama...he and I grew close. I agreed to become his wife after Naraku's defeat a few moon cycles before his Kazanna tore open. I was sucked in and..." She waved at herself. "...here I am."

The houshi nodded slowly, as if contemplating her story. "How interesting. It sounds like my son will grow into a great man." He touched Miroku's head affectionately. "For the longest time, I tried not to get to close to him. He would surely hate me for the curse that will be passed onto him."

"Never," Sango said firmly, "Not once in the time I've known Houshi-sama has he ever claimed to even dislike you. Every time we have stopped at Munshin-san's, he's paid respects to your grave."

Shinri's eyes softened. "I am glad. I can pass knowing that he will be alright, then." He examined the gauntlet on his arm. "This blasted vortex...it will not be long before I am gone..." His gaze slid to her with a haunted yet pleading look.

"Munshin-san and I will make sure Houshi-sama stays back," Sango swore with a kind look on her face. "We would never let him get that close, Shinri-san."

"Thank you," he said simply. He turned away, laying down to sleep and Sango felt a moment of sympathy, once more, for the man. She glanced at the sleeping Miroku and loneliness snaked its way through her. Something told her sleep wouldn't be too good an idea, so she stayed awake, letting it consume her.

How desperately she missed the houshi, Kirara, and Kagome. She even missed Inuyasha at this point. She wished that at least Shippo was with her; even Shippo would be better than suffering through this alone.

When activity began again within the shrine as soon as dawn appeared, Sango steeled herself, wiping her fear away. She couldn't show it in front of strangers. Just as she'd always done, Sango murmured under her breath, "No reason to be afraid." The saying comforted her just in time for Miroku to yawn and blink sleepily.

"Mornin', Sango-sama," he greeted, shoving himself to his feet with a small tired look towards the floor. He hadn't gotten sufficient sleep on the hard surface. Sango grinned to herself. No wonder he always searched out expensive inns with only the nicest of the nice futons! "Did you sleep well? You are up very early..."

"I slept just fine, Miroku-kun," Sango told him. "Um, is there a place I can get some food around here? I'm starving." Her stomach growled to prove her point and for some reason, Miroku giggled.

"Of course, this way!" He scampered off and Sango was forced to follow after him at a jog. He guided her through the temple, and Sango ran her fingers along the familiar walls. It seemed like yesterday that they had cleaned this temple from top to bottom... They passed Munshin and Sango paused to bow her head respectfully to him as they did so. Soon, the smells of delicious smelling food filled her nose and Sango sighed in relief. At least it wouldn't be the usual meal of bland fish.

After gathering their meal, Miroku took her outside to sit and watch the sun rise completely. The food, a rather yummy porridge that was seasoned with something that Sango had never tasted, was eaten slowly, in a relaxed way. "Sango-sama," Miroku said suddenly, "Are you sad?"

"Why would I be sad?" she asked with a frown, glancing curiously at the boy. He frowned in response, turning to look at her.

"You look sad," he told her. "Really sad. Do you miss someone?"

He was as perceptive as he was as an adult. "A little bit. But I can't see them for a while."

"Why not?"

_Should have seen that one coming back to get me..._ "Because it's complicated," she said simply, sighing quietly and setting her bowl aside, no longer having an appetite. "I just can't see him for a while and it makes my heart hurt, but it's alright because while we're separated, I'm helping him."

Miroku beamed. "That's good. I'm sure your friend will be glad to see you when you guys find each other- Oto-san!" He suddenly called out for his father, waving eagerly as a tired and grim looking Shinri appeared, walking towards them. Sango's eyes narrowed; even from this distance, she could hear the Kazanna. "It's time," she guessed softly.

Shinri gave a tired nod. "It is. I don't even get to enjoy a final breakfast."

Miroku looked confused. "Oto-san...?" he asked pleadingly, "What's going on? Why can't you have breakfast? Are you feeling sick?"

Munshin had appeared now, too, and gently beckoned the boy closer. "Come here, Miroku, we need to stay right here..."

Shinri gave the old man a grateful look; they had already said their goodbyes to each other. "Take good care of my boy, Sango-chan," Shinri told her quietly, then turned to look at the bewildered Miroku. He touched Miroku's head and the boy leaned into his touch. "You be a good boy, Miroku. Grow up strong and defeat that demon known as Naraku, do you understand?"

"Yes, Oto-san, but why?"

Sango's heart ached at the utter confusion in the poor boy's voice. He didn't understand. He'd once told her that Munshin was the one who truly explained his Kazanna to him. So Shinri didn't tell Miroku once about the Kazanna...

Shinri didn't answer, instead ruffled Miroku's head a final time, passed his shakujo staff over to Munshin in exchange for a different one that jingled far more than the one he'd just handed off, and then tilted the hat he wore before heading away from the temple. Confused and growing fearful, his son cried out "Oto-san" another time.

He'd managed to get a decent distance between the shrine and himself before the beads around his wrist snapped. Swallowing drily, Sango closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this again. She'd already seen it happen once before; she didn't wish to see it again.

Miroku's howl of fear and want for his father filled the air and she bit her lip, sympathy flooding her as much as the sound of the raging Kazanna did. She knew exactly how the poor buy felt, she thought, listening silently to Shinri's pained screams. Her eyes snapped open, however, when Munshin shouted, "Miroku!" The boy had broken free of Munshin's grasp and stumbled forward desperately.

Sango lunged for him, catching his wrist and tugging her to him, dropping to her knees to pull him into a tight hug, even as he thrashed and sobbed, trying to get free. "It's okay," she murmured miserably into his ear when he began to return the hug, "Listen to me, it'll be okay."

"Oto-san," Miroku cried into her shoulder, "Oto-san..."

The roaring seemed to go on forever before it faded away, leaving a massive hole in the ground. Miroku didn't bother to try and escape anymore, instead remaining close to Sango. She smoothed the hair back from his face gently. What a wonderful way to start this day, she thought sarcastically. Miroku's eyes were rimmed with red, his violet eyes a darkened black. He shook with fear as he suddenly looked up at her. "O-Oto-san s-said... W-will that happen t-to me, S-Sango-sama?" he stammered, terrified.

Sango paused for a brief moment, then answered carefully, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He sobbed and hugged her around the neck tightly. "No," she said firmly. "No, it won't, Miroku-kun." She rubbed his back, letting her eyes flutter shut. "Because you know what?" She pulled back suddenly to smile tearfully at him. "You will meet people and become close friends with them. And they will save you from that fate. And you," she tapped his nose, earning a sorrowful look rather than a smile, "will live to be a ripe old age."

She would make sure it happened, she thought darkly, exchanging a knowing look with Munshin. _You _will_ be alive to live with me, Miroku. I'll go to Hell and back to make sure of it. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**And so everything truly begins! XD Thank you for the kind review, it made me happy! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 2

_"We do not live to think, but, on the contrary, we think in order that we may succeed in surviving."_

_~Jose Ortega y Gasset_

* * *

><p>And then, Sango was blinking her eyes open to another forest. This time, however, the wind howled around her, threatening to tear her to pieces. Or, at least, the branches racing by her head were going to. Sango winced, dazed when one nicked her cheek. She needed to move...but how had she gotten here? She had been soothing the child version of Miroku moments before...<p>

A crack of lightning made her head whip upwards to look at the sky. Rain suddenly began to pour down and Sango gasped in surprise and a hint of pain when some got in her eyes. Rubbing slightly at them, she staggered to her feet. She had to get out of the rain, into some shelter where she could keep warm and figure out where she was and why. Well, why wasn't really the question...

The question was: where the hell was Miroku now?

A tree suddenly crashed down in front of her and Sango cried out in fear and shock, jerking back. She immediately crashed into something warm, stumbling back over it and knocking both it and herself to the ground. There was a grunt that didn't belong to her, and then stillness for a brief second as she struggled to orient herself.

"Get off!"

"Oh!" Sango gasped, startled to hear a voice over the rain. She moved and a boy sat up, gasping for air and wheezing for a few moments. She'd landed on him. "I'm sorry!" Sango apologized over the storm, shivering violently. The cold was getting to her.

Violet eyes glared at her for a moment and she blinked when she realized it was _Mirkou_ she'd landed on top of. A hysterical laugh bubbled out of her lips. There would be a time when rather than glaring, he'd make the most of such a situation like that. "What are you doing out here?"

Sango struggled to come up with an answer. He didn't recognize her, so that was good. But sadness flooded her when she saw the gauntlet that sealed of the Kazanna. A boy so young was forced to endure such a curse...it was saddening. Finally, the taijiya told him, "Looking for someone. I'm not sure where exactly he is though. I'm Sango. What's your name?"

"Miroku," he answered, though Sango knew that already. He eyed her warily. "Are you looking for Munshin?"

"That's his name," Sango cried overenthusiastically, clasping her hands together with a bright and fake smile. "Munshin-san. My mother sent me this way, saying he had some kind of special herb that will help with my brother's illness." _Oh, if only that were a possibility!_

"Probably does," Miroku agreed, relaxing. Sango took a moment to judge his age. He couldn't be any older than twelve years of age now...and completely unable to remember her. Why didn't he? You would have thought she would be remembered... "Come on, follow me, Sango-sama. I'll take you to Munshin."

"Thank you, Miroku-kun," Sango said with a faint smile aimed at the small boy. He ignored it in favor of waving for her to follow him, a soft grumbling mutter escaping him. Sango's smile vanished, replaced by a mournful look.

This round was going to be _miserable._

The walk towards Munshin's was one of complete silence, and Sango found herself longing for the world of sleep once more. Something continued to poke at the back of her mind, however, and she knew that she wasn't allowed to sleep unless she wanted to vanish from life forever. Or Miroku would be nice, her Miroku. The kind houshi that would go to Hell and back for her, much like she was doing for him at the moment.

A soft sigh escaped her once again. Soon, she told herself, soon she would be able to return to him. But first, she had to make it so that it wouldn't be his grave that she returned to. A brief moment of concern for her friends passed through her. Had they escaped the Kazanna as she had? No, they must have been with him as it continued to devour him, as they had leaped out of the way...

Tears were threatening to materialize as they finally broke out of the cover of the trees. The young, current Miroku before her took off at a jog when he saw the concerned form of Munshin waiting outside, searching the trees for him. "Munshin! I found some lady in the forest!"

Sango was nearly offended until she remembered that most children at this age were like this. Fairly...irritating. A slight smile lit her face at the thought. She had been that way, too, insisting that she learn how to use a weapon until her father had given in despite the reluctance of he and the rest of the village to train a female taijiya.

Munshin's gaze drifted from the smirking boy to Sango, then narrowed suspiciously. "I see, Miroku. Go inside, prepare a room for the young woman while I discover what she wishes for." He waited until Miroku had obeyed, then turned his attention onto Sango, who'd drifted closer with a wary look on her face. "Sango-chan. The last time you were seen was the day his father perished."

"I'm not a youkai, if that's what you're saying," Sango retorted, then sighed. "As I told his father, I'm someone very important to him in the future. At least I hope. A...seer, if it makes you feel better. I'm trying to make sure that Kazanna doesn't tear before he can defeat the one who gave the curse to his grandfather."

Munshin nodded slowly. "I will accept that. But he does not remember you as part of the last time."

"I know, I realized it when we were speaking in the woods," Sango murmured, "Perhaps he is one of the few children who is able to lock away something they don't want to remember. Or maybe it is merely because of what I am attempting to accomplish. But either way, it is probably for the best."

Munshin nodded his agreement, then turned to face Miroku when he darted back out. "The room is prepared, Munshin!"

"Well done, Miroku," Munshin praised, then waved towards Sango. "Sango-chan will accompany you to supper. We are having a stew made of rabbit." He glanced to the taijiya. "Will that suffice for you?"

"Of course," Sango answered. She smiled as Miroku stuck his tongue out with a look of disgust. Even here, at this age, he was not so fond of the rabbit he would be forced to eat constantly when traveling with her. "Thank you, Munshin-san, Miroku-kun, for your kindness. Not many would be so welcoming. In the morning, perhaps, we will be able to discuss what I came here for?"

Munshin was not oblivious to the lie. "Of course, Sango-chan."

"Thanks," she replied, smiling brightly before gazing warmly at the young Miroku. "Shall we be off, Miroku-kun?" He rolled his eyes but gave a small nod, waving for her to follow him through the building.

* * *

><p><em>Exactly like the last time,<em> Sango thought as she stared into the central fire of the room she was occupying. Each room at this temple had a small place for a fire, and the one in hers was ablaze. The night was chilly, and she'd quickly realized that despite the fact that lack of sleep bugged her but wouldn't kill her, the cold could still bother her.

A sigh escaped her. Miroku at this age was quite the little brat. When she'd lightly scolded him for making a mess while eating, noting Munshin's frown, Miroku had practically told her off. _"You don't live here, and you have no business telling me what to do, lady!"_

Oh, she couldn't wait to get back and tease Miroku about this.

Another sigh left her lips, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. She wanted to go home desperately.

Suddenly, a sound filled her ears. The sound of scrabbling, the sound of hissing. Wary, Sango fell silent, tilting her head to quietly listen. Even as a normal human, her taijiya training allowed her to sense the youki that radiated from around the temple now. Quietly, she stood and rushed from the room she'd been staying in, intent on finding at least something that could be used as a weapon.

She ran into Munshin on her way to do so. A staff, the one that Miroku would eventually carry around, was in one of his hands. "Ah, you sensed it," he murmured. "Somehow, this does not surprise me."

"What is it?" she breathed back. "What's attacking?"

"A youkai that I have been watching for many months," he replied, "It believes it can absorb the Kazanna and use it."

Sango couldn't fight back a snort. "Does the youkai have a death wish?"

Munshin chuckled, then pushed the shokujo staff into her palm. "Take this, it will do you well to serve as a means to defend yourself. Be ready to fight," he told her. "I must find Miroku and make sure the boy will be safe while we deal with the youkai."

Sango bit her lip. She was here to stop Miroku from using the Kazanna. Then this must be one of the first times he used it as a weapon...

The wall was suddenly destroyed, sending her flying backwards at the force. Sango let herself roll, then sprang to her feet, ready to wield the staff. What met her eyes made her face pale. She'd seen one of these massive spider youkai. Of course she had. If it hadn't been for this youkai, she wouldn't have lost her father. Fury filled her and she launched into an attack, wary. She didn't have her armor as she once had. And she had no other taijiya to assist her this time.

The spider screamed its fury, whirling on her in a mess of legs, and she winced when one leg's sharp claw nicked her cheek. It was fast, faster than she had thought possible. Ignoring the sting, she struck out, satisfied when two legs fell to the ground with a thud thought its blood doused her. Grimacing at the sticky liquid, Sango danced aside when it struck out.

"Sango-chan!" Munshin was back, this time with a katana. She leaped to his side with ease, relieved to not have lost her abilities. She snatched the katana from his hands, shoving the staff towards him in return. "This isn't something I'm very good at fighting with," she said with a faint smile as Miroku appeared, ducking behind Munshin with a frightened look.

Munshin gave a soft chuckle and then pushed Miroku back when the spider began its attack once more. Sango gasped when a leg slammed into her chest, knocking the breath out of her, but she ignored the desperate need for air in exchange for slicing the katana through the leg that had struck her. Relieved when it came off, leaving the spider with five legs to go, she paused. Something had suddenly begun to appear in her right hand...

When it had fully materialized, she grinned. The heavy familiar weight of Hiraikotsu had confidence surging through her even more, and Sango flung the boomerang at the youkai without a moment's hesitation. There was a reason she, the taijiya, had been asked to save the houshi. And she was determined to do her job well, even if she didn't survive.

Within seconds, the spider youkai was dead, slumping to the ground when the Hiraikotsu sliced it in half. Its dead flesh twitched every now and then, and Sango smirked as she caught her beloved weapon. "Ha," she murmured.

"Well done," Munshin praised, looking relieved that he hadn't had to fight. Miroku was staring at the dead youkai with bugged out eyes, shocked. Sango chuckled at the look on the boy's face, then lovingly caressed the boomerang, happy tears watering in her eyes. "Where did this weapon come from?"

"It's mine," she replied. "My Hiraikotsu. I'm uncertain as to how it's here, but I am glad it is, truthfully," she told him. She glanced quietly at the trembling child. "It kept him from being forced to use the Kazanna, Munshin." Suddenly, even as she spoke, Sango knew her time with this Miroku was drawing to a close. She'd done as she was supposed to. "May I?" she asked softly, waving towards Miroku. When he nodded, she knelt in front of the terrified boy. Waiting until he'd finally looked at her, she gently ruffled his hair. "Listen to me, Miroku-kun. Don't use this," she tapped the hand with the Kazanna, fingers tracing the beads along the gauntlet, "unless your life is in danger. Alright? I don't think I will be able to help you keep from doing so very often. Try your hardest to use other means first, alright?"

"Y-yeah," he stammered, blinking nervously at her.

"Good," Sango murmured. She hesitated, then dropped a kiss to his brow. Confused, Miroku let his eyes flutter shut. Sango smiled and did the same.

And then, there was a moment of nothing before she woke up, this time beside a lake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**The Hiraikotsu! Yay! XD I hope you enjoyed, and I thank you very kindly for the many reviews. :3 I do apologize for the MUCH shorter chapter. The next will be longer.**


End file.
